


Ориентир

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Жизнь становится немного проще, когда знаешь, что есть кто-то такой же пизданутый, как ты.
Relationships: Schokk/Loqiemean
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894237
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ориентир

– Ну чего застыл, давай сюда. – Дима усмехается, проводит пару раз по уже стоящему херу, звонко хлопает себя ладонью по животу. Ждет.  
Рома шумно сглатывает слюну, на ходу стаскивает с себя футболку трясущимися руками. Штаны пока оставляет. Зря, конечно. Все равно нихуя не скрывают, как он сам уже почти течет.  
Наверно, Дима читает все его мысли. Поэтому похабно улыбается, сплевывает себе в ладонь и опять проводит по члену. Мнет тяжелые яйца, разводит бедра шире.  
– Раздевайся. Полностью. Хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
Блядь. Локи кажется, что его опоили какой-то херней. Или насыпали земли под порог, или куклу, похожую на него, перевязали козьей шерстью, или еще что-то подобное сделали. Специально, чтоб он проебал все мозги и встрял так сильно.  
Носки, штаны, белье летят на пол, хер тяжело болтается между ног и очень хочет внимания. А Дима хочет, чтоб Рома ему отсосал.  
Он уже научился. Больше не давится, заглатывает, утыкаясь носом в жесткие волосы в паху, до конца. Почти профессионально. Себе не дрочит – боится спустить. Но не только в этом причина, неа. Прошлый раз Дима ебал его так, что Локи впервые кончил просто от члена в жопе, к своему толком не притронувшись. Это был такой полный пиздец, что все это время Рома на свое отражение в зеркале смотреть не мог. Стыдно до сих пор. Но всю прошедшую неделю получалось думать только о возможном повторении.  
– Хороший мальчик. – Дима не дает раствориться в собственных мыслях. И насадиться ртом на член тоже не дает. Держит за волосы одной рукой, другой обхватывает свой хер и водит им по Роминым губам. – Язык.  
Локи слушается. Потому что иерархия. Потому что Дима тут главный. Потому что по сравнению с ним Ромка – щенок, неразумный и незрелый, полный веры в себя и жаждущий справедливости. И готовый выполнять просьбы и слушать приказы, подставлять жопу и ползать на брюхе.  
На языке тяжело и солоно. Должно быть противно, стыдно и как-то еще. Но нет. Это почти вкусно.  
– Отличный рабочий ротик.  
Локи не нес такую хуйню даже в пубертат, когда знакомился с плотскими радостями и порнухой. Дима же не умеет молчать. Он выливает тонны похабщины, оскорбляет и хвалит с разницей в секунду, откровенно выплескивает волну своих грязных фантазий. Фантазий, от которых у Ромы колени сами собой едут в сторону, а где-то под копчиком зудит от нетерпения.  
– Яйца мне полижи. И дырку.  
Рома сдавленно стонет, на секунду упирается лбом в живот с мягкими волосками и твердыми мышцами. И послушно сползает ниже. Неуверенно касается тяжелых налившихся яиц языком, трогает губами. Это правильней, чем все остальное. Это какой-то животный низменный инстинкт – лезть другому кобелю под хвост. Почти понятный.  
Мускус. Пот. Соль. Колючие волоски и горячая кожа. Слюны у Ромы так много, что она течет по подбородку, по темному отверстию, по крепким бедрам. Дима, хоть и редко, но и снизу бывает. В такие дни он несет всякую дичь еще больше обычного. И Локи нравится, да. Он тащится от вида потной широкой спины, от беспомощных стонов и выматывающе медленного ритма. Сам Дима ебет так же, как и живет: жестко, грубо, на грани. А вот когда подставляется, требует основательности, чувственности, почти нежности. Рома готов ему давать все, что потребуется.  
Снова жесткая хватка в волосах, насмешливый взгляд с плохо скрытой похвалой.  
– Какая усердная сучка. – Вторая рука мягко хлопает Локи по щеке. – Раком.  
У Димы такие пальцы, что Рома готов отлить их из какого-нибудь материала и ходить с ними в заднице сутками напролет. Они толстые, крепкие, дотягиваются так глубоко и правильно, что Локи может спустить даже от одного. От второго он задыхается, растекается по постели, потому что руки-ноги уже не держат. Но звонкий болезненный шлепок приводит в себя.  
Рома очень старается. Старается не дрочить себе и красиво прогибать спину. Старается не стонать как шлюшка и не насаживаться слишком жадно. Но проваливает все миссии. Когда Дима громко сплевывает прямо на дырку и убирает пальцы, Локи с облегчением всхлипывает. И сильней упирается в постель руками. Готовится.  
– Неееет, рано. Поиграй с собой. Покажи, как хочешь мой хуй, детка.  
Как хочет? Слишком сильно хочет. Нельзя так чего-то хотеть и помнить про стыд, достоинство и гордость. Похуй на это все.  
Неудобно, жарко, потно. Колени горят от бесконечного ерзанья по простыне, но Рома умеет терпеть. Он упирается правой рукой, левую заводит назад, трет себя между ягодиц. Дырка уже растянутая, поддается легко. Своих пальцев мало, угол не тот, получается пропихнуть только первые фаланги. Но чужой взгляд клеймит, чувствуется на коже и растекается под ней раскаленным удовольствием.  
– Не могу больше. – Слова приходится выплевывать вперемешку со стонами. Локи сдается.  
Он жмется в подушку потным лбом, зажимает зубами край наволочки, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть приглушить постыдные звуки. Заводит назад и вторую руку. Разводит ягодицы в стороны, игнорируя тянущую легкую боль.  
– Ах ты суууукаааа. – Дима смеется и тоже стонет. – Сильней. Давай, давай, открой ее пошире. Знаешь ведь, какой у меня хер.  
Знает. Отлично знает. И не признается никогда, что вот именно первое вторжение, тянущее, почти всегда в связке с острой болью – оно самое охуенное. Кайф смывается со временем, сперма с первыми горячими струями душа. А легкая боль – нет. Она напоминает еще пару дней минимум, что все это не выдумка и не плод больной фантазии.  
Но Рома все равно делает, как хочет Дима. Края дырки горячие и влажные, плохо и не сразу, но поддаются, растягиваются еще сильней. Дима опять что-то говоритговоритговорит, но Локи уже ничего не слышит. В висках грохочет кровь, а пот застилает глаза, мышцы спины и бедер горят. И Рома истерично обещает себе заняться растяжкой, а не только качалкой.  
Он нихуя не слышит, но чувствует, как терпение Димы заканчивается. И Локи тут же убирает руки с задницы. Сдается и несколько раз быстро проводит себе по текущему влажному члену.  
– Можешь кончить. Но я все равно буду тебя ебать.  
Локи словно током прошибает, от пяток до затылка прокатывается горячая волна предвкушения. Но блядь. Нет. Он справится. Руки убирает, цепляется пальцами за постель, чтоб удержаться от искушения.  
Дима сплевывает опять, теперь сам тянет ягодицы в стороны, трется о горящую дырку хером. Он дразнится, толкается, но не входит. Скользит между бедер, задевая мошонку, возвращается обратно. Это ебаная пытка, и Локи готов умолять. Он кусает себя за кулак, пытаясь сдержаться, пытаясь хоть немного мозги врубить. Но не работает это нихрена. Потому что Дима вдруг вставляет пальцы, глубоко-глубоко, резко, много. Двигает ими, входит с резкими хлопками и, кажется, достает до самой печенки.  
Тело дергается само, на инстинктах. Пытается отстраниться. Не потому что больно. Потому что слишком. И Дима второй рукой крепко удерживает Рому за талию, продолжает ебать его пальцами. А потом без передышки, без предупреждения вламывается хером.  
Локи почти воет в подушку, тянет себя за яйца, чтоб хоть немного продержаться. Дима сыпет немецким и русским матом, смеется, стонет. Из немецкого Рома узнает только hure, welpe и liebe, потому что именно их слышит последнее время чаще всего. От Димы.  
Не остается больше ничего кроме рваного бешеного ритма и горящих коленей. Локи пытается стоять, но ноги уже не держат, окончательно разъезжаются в стороны. Он падает плашмя, от этого угол меняется, а член из его жопы выскальзывает, оставляя после себя саднящую пустоту. Дима резко дергает Ромину правую ногу, сгибает ее в колене и сильно отводит в сторону. Вламывается снова и ебет теперь еще ожесточенней, сильнее. Слаще.  
Не толкаться в сбитую под животом и пахом простынь слишком сложно. И Локи не может сдерживаться. Так ему не кончить, этого мало и нихуя не помогает, делает только хуже. Рома пытается хоть как-то дотянуться до члена, хоть чуть-чуть. Не получается. Дима двигается резко, без передышки. И все равно будто читает Ромины мысли.  
– У тебя был шанс. Теперь терпи. Кончишь как настоящая сучка.  
Он наваливается сверху, накрывая своим раскаленным тяжеленным телом. Вылизывает Локи ухо, вгрызается в загривок. Твердит свои ебаные дикие комплименты и двигает бедрами, как заведенный.  
Роме кажется, что он сдохнет прямо сейчас. Тело больше не чувствуется, оно тяжелое, безвольное и очень, очень послушное. Мысли – просто сгусток похоти и животного желания. Он протестующе стонет, когда тяжесть сверху пропадает. Он готов выть, когда из задницы выскальзывает член. И он даже не пытается сопротивляться, когда Дима резко его разворачивает, укладывая на лопатки. Сгребает под поясницу мятое белье, подушку. И ноги тянет в стороны, разводит широко-широко, так, что у Ромы связки в паху протестующее ноют.  
У Димы безумный взгляд, красное потное лицо и звериный оскал. Совершенно непривлекательного, но Локи не видел ничего в жизни более завораживающего. Ему тошно под Диминым жадным ощупывающим взглядом, ему хочется свести ноги и спрятаться, но он не предпринимает ни единой попытки.  
Между ягодиц слишком пусто и мокро, и, блядь, Рома почти чувствует, как между ягодиц хлюпает и течет. И Дима ловит его эту мысль – опять – смотрит прямо туда. Сплевывает, размазывает свою слюну по краю, не пытаясь войти глубже. Издевательски легко проводит пальцами до самых яиц. Он Локи не дрочит, нет. Трогает член самыми кончиками пальцев по всей длине, трет головку, невесомо нажимает на отверстие уретры.  
У Ромы дрожат бедра, низ живота сводит судорогой. Перед глазами все плывет, и оргазм уже вот-вот, почти, рядом, немного… Но это не входит в Димины планы.  
– Раскройся. Сильнее.  
– Куда сильнее, блядь? – У Ромы срывает все клеммы. Он уже на грани или вовсе за ней. Но все равно подхватывает себя под колени.  
– Умница.– Полные Димины губы расползаются в широкой, почти издевательской усмешке. Локи в ответ молча скалится и смаргивает пот с мокрых ресниц. – Такой послушный мальчик.  
Рома клянется себе, что он не будет больше слушаться. Что на следующий приказ он пошлет Диму нахуй. Он захлебывается своей клятвой и давится мыслями, когда чувствует раскаленный влажный язык у себя между ягодиц.  
Это не стыдливые попытки Локи. Это полное отсутствие тормозов и комплексов. Диме даже не надо сильней разводить его задницу – дырка и так раскрыта и готова. Он делает пару мягких дразнящих движений, а потом вламывается языком внутрь. Глубоко толкается, прихватывает края губами, оставляет саднящие следы колючей щетиной. Рома хочет прижать его лицо еще ближе – но это значить отпустить руки, и он совсем не уверен, что удержит бедра так высоко без поддержки. И он терпит. Всхлипывает, хватает пересохшими губами воздух, жмурится. Облегченно стонет, когда к языку добавляются пальцы.  
Дима что-то говорит, опять несет свою откровенную дрянь про хороших сучек и жадных шлюх, но Локи похуй. Он чувствует, как чужие пальцы долбят в одно и тоже место, нажимают, гладят, давят и касаются почти нежно. И Рома настраивается, ловит волну болезненного кайфа, которая в тот первый раз его напугала до чертиков. Сейчас не пугает. Сейчас – обещает небо в алмазах и оглушающее удовольствие. Локи перестает существовать в других точках своего тела, он весь, целиком стекает туда, забывая о тянущих мышцах и гудящих яйцах, о неудобной позе и выворачивающем наизнанку возбуждении. Когда Дима убирает сначала язык, потом пальцы, Рома все еще чувствует зудящее сладкое чувство. Когда Дима въезжает в него членом под тем же самым углом, Рома вгрызается себе в нижнюю губу, чтобы не орать.  
Игры закончились. Диму самого почти трясет, он затыкается и смотрит на Локи бездумным обдолбанным взглядом. Ритм пару раз ломается, хер выскакивает, но тут же возвращается назад. Между бедер все горит от трения и хлопков кожи о кожу, и пару дней там будет саднить. Охуенно. Еще одно напоминание.  
Рома не может себя больше держать под коленями, руки скользят от пота. Он мотает головой по подушке, сильнее цепляется пальцами, но не выходит нихуя. Дима помогает. Сам чуть ли не пополам складывает Локи, вжимая в постель еще сильнее, и сминает губы в грязном мокром поцелуе. У него соленый горячий рот и бесцеремонный наглый язык. Он ебет Рому им в рот так же, как ебал его в жопу. Это какой-то окончательный пиздцец, но правильный и нужный.  
Тяжело, жарко, мокро. Локи цепляется за Димины плечи, держит его рукой за шею, ногами цепляется за талию и бедра. Не отпускает, не дает отстраниться. Хер из задницы теперь не выскальзывает, двигается короткими толчками, трется как раз там, где нужно. От раздроченного, распаленного нутра волнами расходится тепло, Рома стонет и, кажется, прикусывает до крови чужие губы. Его ломает судорогой, одной, другой, третьей. Тело перестает слушаться окончательно, дрожит словно под током. И взрывается, выгибая спину дугой и отрубая сознание на несколько секунд.  
Локи больше не чувствует своего тела – только отголоски дурмана удовольствия. Дима поднимается, хватает Рому за талию ладонями, и трахает почти на весу. Никакого больше ритма и правильных углов, только быстрые рванные движения. Это почти больно, но Локи все равно нравится. Он лениво мнет свой опадающий член, размазывает по животу сперму. И любуется. В Диме нет сейчас человеческого нихуя. Это зверье, которое берет свое по праву сильного, и поэтому Рома и не пытается отстраниться. Он пробует помочь. Сильно сжимает задницу, дожидаясь, когда хер в нее въедет особенно глубоко. И Диму накрывает. Он громко стонет, закрывает глаза, дрожит. Двигает бедрами, выскальзывает, оставляя тянущее противное чувство. Но тут же вламывается обратно. Локи ловит отголоски чужого удовольствия и обессилено выдыхает.  
Болит каждая ебаная клетка тела. Но дырка мокрая от чужой спермы, воздух соленый от их общего пота, а башка совершенно пустая и легкая. Все правильно.  
Руки дрожат от слабости, сил нет даже, чтоб прикурить. Но зато есть Дима. Он вкладывает подкуренную сигарету между губ Локи и вытягивается рядом с ним на сбитой комом постели.  
Они курят одну на двоих сигарету и пьют одну на двоих тишину. Это не про любовь, не про секс, не про дружбу и не про привязанность. Это про мы с тобой одной крови. Жизнь становится немного проще, когда знаешь, что есть кто-то такой же пизданутый, как ты. С такой же энергией, которая выжигает не только тебя самого, но и все вокруг. Если ее вовремя не выплеснуть.  
Дима рассказывает одну из своих бесконечных и бессмысленных историй, сыпет незнакомыми именами и незнакомыми немецкими словами. Больше никаких hure, welpe и liebe. Роме совсем не стыдно, что он не слушает. Это не нужно никому из них.  
– Как он?  
Вопрос повисает в воздухе, как облако сигаретного дыма. Дым развеивается. Вопрос – нет.  
– Не знаю.  
Объяснять, кто “он” смысла нет. Его не было даже в самый первый раз, когда Дима это спросил. И врать смысла нет тоже: Локи ведь и правда не знает. Дима спрашивает каждую их встречу, и каждую их встречу у Ромы тот же самый ответ.  
Без угара возбуждения и марева похоти воспринимать Диму проще. Он самодовольный и самовлюбленный мужик, которому надо знать, что его нельзя просто вычеркнуть из жизни и забыть. Он верит в свою значимость и неизгладимый след, оставленный в судьбе одного конкретного человека. Для кого-то он Хинтер, Бамберг, Шокк, половина Вагабунда, кумир, образец для подражания и почти икона. Для Ромы – просто Дима, и он даже в мыслях не разрешает себе называть его по-другому. Когда в жизни все идет по пизде и ориентиры сминаются грязным неопрятным комом, не нужны громкие имена. Нужен кто-то, кому можно на время отдать поводок, пристегнутый к собственному ошейнику.  
Стая – это хуйня. Собирать стаю, чтоб не чувствовать себя одиноким, – слабость. Это сказал Дима Локи, впервые выебав его в жопу. У него вообще удивительно много универсальных мудростей, которые мало связаны с реальностью. Но это Роме почему-то нравится.  
– Молодец, что никого к себе не подпускает. Выучил мой урок.  
– А ты?  
Дима ржет.  
– А я все еще вляпываюсь в красивых талантливых сосунков по самые яйца. – Он прикуривает еще одну сигару, смотрит на Рому через дым и щурится. – Меня ничему жизнь не учит.  
Дима отдает сигарету Локи, а сам снова лезет ему между ног. Трогает натертую дырку, лезет пальцами внутрь с каким-то исследовательским интересом. В первую секунду Рома хочет послать его нахуй. Во вторую – ловит болезненное удовольствие. Он тушит сигарету и шире разводит ноги. Раз у них есть силы на разговоры, значит, они еще не закончили.  
Дима – клубок грязных грязных татуировок и таких же грязных мыслей, опутанных житейской мудростью, которую он сам никогда не применяет. Он вытрахивает из Ромы все сомнения, говорит с ним о политике и на салфетке рисует его со своим хуем в заднице. Это большее, о чем Локи когда-либо мечтал.  
Через неделю они встретятся на митинге, репостнут друг друга в инсте, а потом поедут ебаться.  
Через десять дней Рома впервые ответит в твиттере одному из клоунов с хронической постиронией и искренне поржет, а не впадет в бешенство.  
Через три недели Дима познакомит Локи с Кнутом, и пес окажется удивительно адекватным для такого хозяина.  
Через два месяца впервые не прозвучит окутанный сигаретным дымом и запахом спермы вопрос. Хотя именно в тот раз Роме будет, что ответить.


End file.
